USS Sephora
Name USS Sephora is a troop carrier for the U.S.C.M.'s used by the arriving force of marines in the Aliens: Colonial Marines and Aliens: Infestation campaigns. Gameplay in Aliens: Colonial Marines starts aboard the USS Sephora in the level Distress, in the second level Battle for Sulaco the Sephora starts to disintegrate and at the end of Sulaco Falls collides with the surface of LV426 together with the USS Sulaco. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens: Infestation Other craft Dropship UD4L Cheyenne USS Sulaco USS Bouton USS Belga Interactions [[:Category:Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] The USS Sephora arrives at LV426 and docks along side the USS Sulaco, connecting the two spacecraft by umbilical passage ways. In the level Distress, Keyes detonates a grenade destroying one of these umbilicals connecting the two spacecrafts together causing a depressurization and unstablizing both spacecraft. Later in gameplay the Sephora is destroyed eventually colliding with the surface of LV426 along with the Sulaco. [[Aliens: Infestation|'Aliens: Infestation']] In Aliens: Infestation the USS Sephora arrives in orbit around LV426 not far from the USS Sulaco. Continuity [[:Category:Spacecraft|'Various']] The USS Sephora appears in both the Aliens: Colonial Marines and Aliens: Infestation campaigns along side the USS Sulaco in orbit around LV426. The Sephora and Sulaco are destroyed in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines but the spacecrafts survive in the game Aliens: Infestation. As the Sephora and Sulaco are similiar craft in the Conestoga Class the Sephora could be the same as the Sulaco having between 4 and 6 decks and between 2 and 4 flight bays. [[:Category:Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] In the Aliens: Colonial Marines Collector's Edition an exterior schematic for the Sephora was packaged with the game, this suggested the same number of bays and decks and similiar configuration as the Sulaco. Unique to the Sephora in the game are Service Skiffs which also appear aboard the Sulaco, these are used in the opening sequence and in the level Stasis Interrupted. [[:Category:Stats|'Command']] Central Command Computer Servers Bridge (behind gun) Service Rail Armory Escape Pod [[:Category:Stats|'Cargo']] Umbilical Airlock Prep Room (exit through 6D) Access Hatch Cargo Bay M21 (exit through 3D) UD4L Cheyenne Cargo Bays 2/3 Hyper Sleep Weapons Storage Life Support Cargo Rail Service Rail USCM Firing Range [[:Category:Stats|'Engineering']] Power Generator Quarter Master Engineering Coolant Storage Fusion Control Operational Control Central Engineering Turbines [[:Category:Stats|'Aft Cargo']] Cargo Bay 03 Service Rail 02 Service Rail 03 Hanger 02 Hanger (UD4L Cheyenne suspended) [[:category:spacecraft|'Sephora']] These are the weapon and area details for the Sephora according to the schematic that was bundled with the collector's edition. [[:category:spacecraft|'Forward']] Sensor array Flight deck and main cargo hangers Hanger doors RV magazine Life support ASAT missile bay [[:category:spacecraft|'Mid']] Dorsal rail gun turret Lithium hydride tanking Particle beam gun Port laser array IR masking tower and comm antenna Ventral rail gun turret UD-4 Dropship Dropship hanger [[:category:spacecraft|'Aft']] Cooling tower Fusion torus Drive section [[:category:spacecraft|'Areas']] Sensors Pylons up to 90m length. Weapon Ranges ASN's and particle beams can engage targets at great distances. Life Support Sufficient capsules for up to 90 crew and passengers. Cargo Hangers Access is via five 25x10m loading doors on either side of the hull. Power Systems The Primary Power System is a Westinghand A-59 Fusion Reactor with a maximum generating output of 3.6 Terrawatts. Drive Section The Sephora has a Dual Drive system for 'faster-than-light' FTL and sublight travel and maneuver. [[:category:spacecraft|'Weapons']] Main Armament: ASAT missiles Anti-satellite missiles Secondary Armament: Neutral particle beams Short Range Armament: Dorsal and ventral turrets Timeline The events of the game Aliens: Colonial Marines are set between those of the films Aliens and Alien 3. The events of the game Aliens: Infestation are set about the sane time as the events of the films Aliens and Alien 3. See also References Citations Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines - gameplay Aliens: Colonial Marines - Gearbox Aliens: Infestation Footnotes Category:Aliens: Colonial Marines Category:Stats Category:Spacecraft